Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: No Time Like the Present
No Time Like the Present is the final Episode in the Dragon Ball SS retelling of the Raditz Saga Summary a Injerd and dameaed Raditz is crossed at being abandoned by Vegeta and Nappa on Earth. Leaving him not to know what to do seeing as he can't go back to the Frieza Force. He then has an idea to take out Piccolo in the meantime so like Piccolo Tells him it weil thin the heard. He then reoaizes that in his escape from the Nameken he dropped his Scounter so is forced to use a nInferoeor Prototype. He then decides to hide to recover then he well hunt Piccolo down. Following the death of Goku, Bulma wonders how Raditz was able to track down him down. Piccolo tells her that it was because of the sensor on the ground. Bulma recovers the machine and fixes it up with plans to use it to find Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. As they prepare to head back to Kame House, Piccolo regenerates his arm then tells Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi that he wishes to take Gohan for special training. Krillin initially refuses but Piccolo explains his hidden power and it's usefulness in the battle to come with the arriving Saiyans. He then takes the unconscious Gohan away with him, with the others being unable to do anything about it. Kami, having preserved Goku's body for resurrection, escorts the late hero into the presence of the gigantic King Yemma, the judge of Heaven and Hell. He chooses to train with the great King Kai, a being whose position is above even that of King Yemma, before being resurrected by the Dragon Balls. King Yemma reveals that thousands of years ago, he too trained under this Kai, who is truly a powerful man. After receiving the King's permission, Goku is escorted to the head of Snake Way, the route between King Yemma's palace and King Kai's realm. On their way back to Kame House, Krillin wonders how Chi-Chi will take the news that had happened and who should be the one to tell her, Master Roshi and Bulma urge Krillin to do so being Goku's best friend. At Goku's house, Chi-Chi tries phoning Kame House concerned as to why Goku and Gohan have not returned home yet but nobody answers. At the entrance to Snake Way, Goku is amazed at how long the road must be with the Guide informing him that is one million kilometers long. The Guide warns Goku not to fall off of the path because there is no way for him to return if he does. Before Goku leaves he asks the Guide of he can ask Fortuneteller Baba to tell his friends not to revive him for one year. Arriving in an uninhabited area, Piccolo awakens Gohan and informs him of his father's death. Determining the extent of Gohan's dormant power by hurling him at a mountain which he promptly destroys, Piccolo tells him that he will draw this power out and train him, whether Gohan likes it or not. Gohan asks Piccolo why his father can't train him when he comes back to life but Piccolo tells him that he's too soft and they are short on time. Chi Chi has had enough of waiting and decides to go to Kame House herself to try to find out what happend to Goku and Gohan. Ox King tries to calm her down but Chi Chi is having non eof it. as she goes to her car however she then hears a loud noise in her garden. Her and Ox King then see that a Saiyan Pod had landed there and opens up reaving to be Gine who comes out asking Chi Chi who sheGine is before passing out to a shocked and horrifidedChi Chi's surprise as Ox King tries to calm her down. Major Events * Raditz decides to hunt down Piccolo to try to prove to Vegeta and Nappa hes not weak. * Piccolo takes Gohan away to begin his special training. * Goku begins his journey along Snake Way. * Gine lands on earth. Appearances * Raditz * Piccolo * Bulma * Gohan * Master Roshi * Krillin * Kami * Goku * King Yemma * Chi-Chi * Ox-King Changes in the timeline * Bulma does not get the Scouter from Raditz's corpse rather Raditz dropped it on the ground and is forced to use a lessor model to try to find Piccolo while Bulma uses his first scounter to try to find Tien and Yamcha * Gine crash lands in the garden of The Son Family house after travelling threw space for twenty four years frozen in her pod.